


Untitled

by XanTheMan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Sides Angst (Sanders Sides), Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanTheMan/pseuds/XanTheMan
Summary: Virgil has to choose between the Dark Sides and the Light Sides, Roman is tormented by Remus, Patton is manipulated by Deceit, and Logan is left grappling with his identity.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> internalized transphobia, abuse, suicide, manipulation
> 
> TW list will be updated as the storyline is changed and I find it necessary to add trigger warnings. If you have any specific triggers, please refer to the list with every new update.

Here's another thing I posted so it wouldn't be deleted hahaha


End file.
